


Polaroids

by nuricurry



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuricurry/pseuds/nuricurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes in and out of his life without rhyme or reason. It feels like every time they meet, he has to snap pictures of that moment in his head, because otherwise there would be no proof that Ikki had even been there at all. LoS-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids

“You know,” he said around a mouthful of greasy noodles, as he rooted around in the carton he held for a piece of chicken or carrot, “it wouldn’t kill you to be around more often. You know Shun would appreciate it.” 

“Yeah, well, Shun needs to grow up sometime,” the other quipped as he sipped at his beer, “I’m not going to stand around and hold his hand the rest of his life. He needs to learn how to take care of himself.” 

Hyoga’s head jerked up a bit, as he gave his companion a sour look. “Shun _can_ take care of himself,” he retorted, “That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want you around. Don’t be such a dick about it, Ikki.” 

Rolling his eyes, and snorting into the mouth of his bottle, the other boy didn’t reply, instead just going back to finishing his drink. That earned him another glare, one he blatantly ignored, while Hyoga shoved a few more bites of cheap takeout into his mouth before speaking up again. “You act like you’re too good for us; is that what it is? You just use us for back up, holding everything off until you feel like swooping in and saving the day? It doesn’t make you look cool; it makes you look like a show off.” 

There was a bark of laughter from Ikki, as he leaned back in his chair, and gave Hyoga an incredulous look. “You think I do it on purpose? Please.” Rocking a few times on the back legs of his chair, he swirled the remnants of his bottle before downing it all in one shot. “I’d prefer it if I didn’t have to come clean up after you guys all the time. I have better things to do too, you know,” he pointed out, as he looked at Hyoga down the line of his nose. There was a silent sort of taunt in his remark, a clear attempt to rile the other up.

And, as always, it worked. Hyoga slammed a hand on the table, and snapped, “No one asks you for help! We can take care of it ourselves, if you’re so put out by it!" But, rather than feed into the argument, rather than meet Hyoga’s frustration with more aggression, Ikki only laughed again, and dropped all legs onto the floor, and put his now emptied bottle on the table. 

"Yeah, you don’t ask, but you’re not exactly telling me off, when I come and scrape your ass off the pavement either,” was his sharp rebuttal, one that left Hyoga speechless. Getting to his feet then, Ikki picked up his jacket from the back of the chair, and slipped it on, before scooping up one of the shrink-wrapped fortune cookies from the table, and heading towards the door. “Thanks for dinner,” he said as he walked, “Next time, maybe take me someplace nicer,” he teased over his shoulder, just as he pulled the door open, and left without another word.

Momentarily left speechless, Hyoga’s response was delayed, as he yelled back at the closed door, “Next time give me warning, before you drop in! Asshole!” he tacked on that final insult, but, by that time, he knew Ikki was gone.

 

That was always how it was between them. Ikki would appear from nowhere, no warning, no explanation. He’d mention vaguely where he had been, make a short reference to why he was around, if it wasn’t obvious, but other than that, he didn’t divulge any detail. And, as quickly as he arrived, he’d leave, with no goodbye, and no indication of when he planned to return. 

“Hold still,” Ikki ordered, as Hyoga squirmed uncomfortably beneath him, “You’re going to mess me up.”

“Don’t say that while holding a needle!” the blonde boy squawked at him, though the sound quickly turned into a yelp, as Ikki used that second that he was distracted, to push the needle in question through his ear, which hadn’t been as numb as he thought. “Aw shit!” he cursed, and reached up to touch it just as Ikki pulled back, finding his fingers quickly spotted with blood. “What the hell?!”

“You flinched,” Ikki said calmly, as if that was some sort of acceptable answer, “I told you to hold still.” 

“Fucker,” Hyoga still muttered at him bitterly, though, Ikki didn’t bother giving him a reaction, instead reaching up to one of his own ears, and beginning to fiddle with his earring. “What are you doing?” Hyoga asked, as Ikki pulled one of his hoops free, and dipped it into the small bowl of vodka, the remnants of the bottle the two had been drinking (which was what had lead to the impromptu piercing). 

“Do you have any around?” he asked, as if the answer was obvious, “You have to put something in, or it’ll just close up again. Hold still,” he echoed his previous instructions, and this time, Hyoga did as he said. It stung a bit again, as the metal passed through the freshly made hole again, but after Ikki pulled his hands away, Hyoga didn’t feel much at all, other than a lingering warmth, of fingers against his neck. “That’ll work for now,” Ikki said, “You can go get whatever kind you like later. Leave it in for awhile though; otherwise, you’ll have to do it again, and I’m not interested in holding you down.” 

“Yeah…okay,” Hyoga agreed, while Ikki sat back, and went to grab the bottle of alcohol again, and take a long swig. Carefully, Hyoga reached up the touch the hoop in his lobe, his fingertips tracing over the smooth metal.

 

He was used to waking up to an empty bed, but when the sun hit his face, and he could still smell Ikki’s cologne, Hyoga had sat up in bleary confusion, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes and looking to the spot beside him on the mattress. There wasn’t anyone beside him, as he expected, but the smell still permeated the sheets, the pillows, and Hyoga knew it couldn’t have been a result of just one night. Digging around through the linens, he eventually found the source of the smell, Ikki’s jacket, which had gotten tangled up in the blankets at some point during the night, and it was trapped between the mattress and the headboard, not easily found, and not easily pulled out, without jostling the bed, and waking up the other person in the process. 

Hyoga had stared at it, wondering if Ikki had just decided to leave without it, or if he might be back for it later, if he might return sometime sooner than ‘whenever’, a first for him. He left it draped across the foot of the bed, as he got up and went to find his pants and underwear, which had been kicked off somewhere the night before, and weren’t so easily found. 

By the time he got out of the shower an hour later, the jacket was still there, and Hyoga found that Ikki had raided his fridge, and took the last of his milk. Needing it, along with a loaf of bread, Hyoga grabbed his keys, and his wallet, before stopping just before the door, and looking back over his shoulder, to where the jacket rested on his bed. 

Crossing the room in a few short strides, Hyoga picked it up again, and slipped it onto his shoulders, once more filling his nostrils with the scent of sandalwood and motor oil, as he headed out the door.

 

By the time he saw him again, his smell had faded, and Hyoga’s own had reclaimed the leather, lighter and crisper than the one that it’s owner had left.

“You look like an idiot,” Ikki commented dryly, as Hyoga wrinkled his nose.

“Shut up. At least I know how to comb my hair.” 

At first, Ikki frowned at him, but then, after a moment, began to laugh, as he came up beside him, and put his arm around his neck. “Yeah, whatever, loser,” he quipped, as his fingers scratched at his jaw, “you look like a pop star. I’m good with avoiding that,” he teased him, as he leaned forward, and pressed his mouth to his. 

When they finally pulled back from each other, lips left red, and breathing a little uneven, it was Ikki again who spoke up first. “I need to leave my bike here for awhile. I’ve got something I need to do.” 

Whatever good mood Hyoga had been in, quickly evaporated with those words, and he pushed away from the other, with an angry look on his face. “What the hell?!” he snapped at him, as he gave Ikki a furious look, “Am I just some fucking convenience service to you?! You can drop in whenever you want, fuck, and then leave your shit with me, like I’m your goddamn storage unit?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” he demanded of him, taking another step back from him, when Ikki took one forward. “I’m not just some fucking toy you pick up whenever you’re bored, or you need a favor! I’m a person, you know!”

Ikki’s own expression shifted then, from shock to frustration, and he crossed his arms across his chest. “Really? You’re going to pull this shit on me? Don’t get it twisted,” he warned, “Stop acting like you’re some neglected housewife or something; you know better than that.” 

Temper flaring, Hyoga lashed out again. “Don’t tell me what I know!” Don’t tell him what he was supposed to feel, what he was supposed to expect. They had never said anything about what this was; Ikki had never told him anything, not until that very moment, because he was never long enough to bother before.

The two of them stood across from each other, not saying anything, not making a move, until finally, Ikki clicked his tongue, and turned away. “I’m not doing this with you,” he informed him, as he began to walk, “If you’re going to be unreasonable, then fine. Do it on your own.” 

He was gone before Hyoga could come up with a comeback, but, the next morning, he still woke up to the sight of a black motorcycle parked in front of his apartment.

 

He tasted blood in his mouth, and his entire body ached, as he and Ikki sat beside each other on the ruins of the pope’s temple, looking out at the setting sun that fell over Sanctuary. 

It had been silent between them for awhile now, since Shun and Shiryu had dragged themselves to their feet, in order to run after where Seiya and Saori had fallen, following the fight with Saga, earlier that day. He glanced at the other, through the corner of his eye, before finally, he ventured to speak.

“…I crashed your bike,” he said, somewhat sheepishly, “When I went to save Saori, the other day with the others, I… Well, it’s not important,” he had to look aside, as hot embarrassment washed over his features.

Ikki had snapped his head to the side to look at him, eyes wide with shock, and mouth open with what was surely a precursor to his indignation, but, after a beat he closed it, and instead, began to shake his head. 

“Fucking Christ,” he said with a chuckle, that eventually, broke out into a laugh. It turned out to be contagious, because, after a moment, Hyoga couldn’t help but join in with him.


End file.
